Come To My Window
by Sjearsjel
Summary: HieixKurama Songfic. Kurama waits for Hiei's arrival. Songfic Yaoi Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or it's characters, or the song.


Come To My Window

Inspired by Melissa Ethridge's song, "Come To My Window"

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei or Kurama, or the song "Come To My Window".

* * *

_Come to my window, _

_Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon, _

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon…_

A cool breeze of a September night graced past his window and spread it's tender touch of cool air across his room. Kurama lay sitting on the bed, taking in the sweet air. Walking toward the open window he was slightly blinded by the brilliant, shining moon. 'He should be coming, tonight'. 'I'll wait all night if I have too. I need to see you'.

_I would dial the numbers, Just to listen to your breath, I would stand inside my hell, And hold the hand of death, You don't know how far I'd go, To ease this precious ache, You don't know how much I'd give, Or how much I can take…_

_Just to reach you_

_Just to reach you_

_Just to reach you_

Kurama walked around uneasy, his room was mostly dark, except for the light from the moon shinning in. He sat down in his desk chair, got up and started walking around again. He was thinking, thinking about _him. _He couldn't take all the waiting anymore, he only knew one thing would settle his ache, to see the one he really cared about, Hiei, his friend and ally. He needed to see him, needed to reach him.

_Keeping my eyes open, I cannot afford to sleep, Giving away promises, I know that I can't keep, Nothing fills the blackness, That has seeped into my chest, I need you in my blood, I am forsaking all the rest, _

_Just to reach you_

_Just to reach you_

_Oh to reach you_

It was almost midnight, and still the demon did not show up. Feeling tired and saddened, He mad his way to the bed to lay down for a few minutes of much needed rest, but he couldn't fall asleep, even for a moment. He began to think again. Hiei was always his closest friend, they understood each other. Kurama being the former demon thief and Hiei the infamous criminal, they seemed closely related. Kurama never forgave himself for all his past troubles, he always said it was his fault that his human mother fell ill, his fault for lying to her all those years. His fault for being alive now. Him and Hiei were always there for each other. They both knew that one could not live without the other now. No one could fill the emptiness in Kurama's heart, except Hiei.

_I don't care what they think_

_I don't care what they say_

_What do they know about this_

_love anyway_

Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. It was all Kurama could do at that moment while he waited for the arrival of Hiei. He knew deep down that he loved Hiei very much. It was such a strong feeling, he didn't care what others said, they just didn't understand it. What do they know? Nothing. Hiei and I have had this strong bond for so long, we both knew that we loved each other dearly, we can't be apart. Kurama suddenly was knocked out of his internal thinking when he looked up and saw the black silhouette of a person, sitting on the windowsill. He had come.

_Come to my window_

_Crawl inside, wait by the light_

_of the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon._

Kurama stood there and watched as Hiei crawled through the window and into his room."I've been waiting for you, Hiei". Kurama said to Hiei who started to walk closer to him. "Yes, I know". Hiei stood in front of Kurama, there eyes on the others just staring into the deep pools of emerald and crimson. Kurama was glad Hiei was with him, Hiei also was happy to share the night with Kurama there. The night was complete. The two walked back towards the window and looked out to see the glistening moon shining on both of them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Tada!!! my first songfic. It's short and sweet. I thought this song was perfect for a HieixKurama paring. I love this song so much, and I needed to make a Songfic out of it. Hopefully you wil see more songfics as well as regular fics from me. And i know I haven't updated, _Hiei's Little Secret_ in so long, I'm sorry, I do have other thigs to do in my life. I'll try to get more chapters up. Now please review, and please don't complain about the shortness of this or my other works, I'm sorry, it's just how it comes out.

Toodles...


End file.
